The Second Time Around
by KatieandGina
Summary: After leaving South Park for seven years Stan is coming home to escape Denver, and Kyle comes home to see the town once more before marrying his lover. BUT! Will old feelings be arroused when they meet again? StanKyle. COMPLETE!
1. Denver is starting to suck

Don't own South Park, but we do think that it's cute! So that counts.

Eric's P.O.V.

Eric Cartman slowly opened his eyes. Sun was leaking in from a sky light above him. He blinked rapidly and then noticed two almost identical figures above him. They were leaning over him watching him carefully.

"Godammit…what time is it?" he asked huskily.

"5:30 AM." A figure replied.

"Then what the fuck are you _doing here?" _Eric hissed.

"We need to see the sun." The other figure replied.

"At 5:30? I don't think so assholes, so if you'll just…

"Errrrrrrrrriccccccc" whined the first figure. "Obviously you forgot, we are supposed to be young. Young people are supposed to get up early, and then we're supposed to run and greet the sun, we already missed saying good morning…"

"God, you guys are such fags." He glowered. Now that he was up, what was the point in going back to bed?

The three boys took bikes down the street. Hardly anyone was awake yet, only them and part of the sun. Eric couldn't help feeling happy. Even if it was so early. He and his friends dumped their bikes carelessly on the side of the road and ran up the hill just in time to see the rest of the sun rise. As it did Eric looked over at his two friends, not figures anymore in the bright light.

Kyle and Stan were grinning happily…looking dorky in Eric's opinion. They then looked at each other and their smiles disappeared. Eric didn't get why. They didn't hate each other, they hated him! But this frown was more of a…not getting what you want frown. Eric often used this kind of frown when his mom wouldn't buy extra cheesy poofs or when she wouldn't get him a special toy.

What weren't they getting that they wanted? Each other? Duh, Eric thought. No way! That would make them dirty little faggots…and he laughed the thought off. But it stuck in the back of his head for days, months, and even years. Even as they both got girlfriends, even as they grew apart and changed, even as they headed off for separate colleges without anything but a careless good bye. Eric still felt that something had been said with that "Not getting what I want frown." He never could quite forget it.

Stan's P.O.V.

When you're twenty-five, finishing college up, and starting to get job interviews life is very, very hard. That's why Stan needed a damn break. He was sick of Denver, he was sick of loud cars, he was sick of rude people, and most of all he was sick of Ruby, his loud ass, bitchy girlfriend, who he only stuck with because she was the hottest girl in  
Denver. He knew what he had to do.

He has avoided his home town for the past seven years, having his parents and sister come up to visit him. Now he was filled with regret thinking of his friends and family who he had blown off. Now he was going to South Park to visit them. Would they even remember him? Would they care? Did they still live there anyway? Mostly when he thought of friends he thought of Kyle. His best friend who he had basically removed from his life. It was because he had had feelings for his friend that friends really shouldn't have for each other. A very long time ago he had told his friend about them, and Kyle had been, well as a under statement…shocked. Not in a grossed out way but a I get what you mean way. They discussed it a realized the best thing to do would be to get over it. Let it go. Maybe stop seeing each other so much and the feelings will disappear.

That had seemed to work for Kyle, but not so much for Stan. He fell more and more for his friend the less he saw of him.

Now he was going back to where he and Kyle had grown up together. Was his friend still even there?

"When will you be back?" Ruby asked.

"Whenever." Stan responded. Then to apologize for being so cold he leaned up and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. "See you baby, I'll miss you."

That, of course, was a lie but…

He had more things to worry about as he headed towards his home town.

A/N: Hoped you like it. Will update soon.


	2. MMMMarried?

A/N: Ok, we updated quickly. Well, we have nothing better to do. No football, no cheerleading shit, no tennis until next week. Life is boring. Yeah well, I hope ya'll love chapter 2.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Ahhhh fuck." Cried a young red haired male, who had just hit himself with a hammer in an attempt to drive a nail into the wall of his house.

"Don't swear…" called his girlfriend, Cassadi. "It makes you look like scum." She frowned and twirled her drink around with a straw.

"I came from scum, natural for me to act like it…right?" he retorted. He then threw the hammer on the ground and sat on the edge of his girlfriend's chair, studying her.

All in all he was very lucky to have her. She was not only gorgeous, but richer than hell. Her father owned several oil plantations and benefited well. Kyle couldn't count all the houses they had; it seemed they had one in every major city or vacation spot in the world. Best of all? She was Jewish. His mother was thrilled, proud that her son had not only found a nice Jewish girl, but one that had her daddy's millions as well.

Actually the reason they were out here in Malibu was for wedding planning. They had been engaged for a long time. They had met in college, Kyle on a scholarship program, and her on her money. Then gotten engaged only months after they met. That had been four years ago. Actually come to think of it, college and working hard in school had been a waste of time. He'd never have to work a day in his life now that he was marrying her. He should have fucked around, like his friends did all those years.

His friends…where were they? Well, Kenny was probably still in South Park…or dead. Cartman, well, he was to fat to move anywhere. Plus his mommy still spoiled the shit out of him, why move? Then there was…Stan. Where the fuck was he? Kyle had tried to get a hold of him several times, but Cartman told Kyle that Stan was in Denver living with a piece of ass girlfriend, in a dinky little apartment in the ghetto. Kyle wasn't sure he believed this. It sounded so harsh. Did his best friend, (or well…probably not his best friend anymore, they hadn't seen each other in years) really have such a hard lifestyle? He couldn't imagine it…they had spent so much time together. From five on! There had even been a time in his life where he had thought he loved his best friend as more than a friend…but that was just an awkward growing pain…or he thought it was.

"Jesus." He heard a voice cry, bringing him back to earth. "What the hell?" He looked over at his girlfriend. She had dumped wine on her beautiful, white dress. Probably from being too drunk to hold the damn glass straight. She looked at her dress for a minute then began to laugh.

Kyle sighed and picked her up…lugging her back into the house. Sometimes she could be so damn stupid…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny's P.O.V.

Knock. Knock.

God what the hell..?

Knock. Knock.

Kenny stared at the clock. 2 A.M. Who the fuck comes over to someone's house at 2 A fucking M.

He slouched over to the door and opened it…

"Whoever the hell you are you better have a pretty damn good reason for…woah!"

Woah indeed. For at the door was standing his friend Stan, who he had not seen in seven years.

"Dude!" was all he could say.

Stan shook his head. "Seven years and all you can say is _Dude." _He made a pretend scowl at his buddy.

Kenny grinned and leaned in to hug his friend. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" he asked when he leaned back.

"Taking a break from the real world." Stan replied. "God I'm starving…got any food?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his stomach full of food Stan looked up at Kenny.

"So…where is…Eric?" he asked.

"Eric works for some telephone advertising company." Kenny replied. "He loves it. He gets to pester people."

Stan laughed, but it was hallow.

"So……………………………………….where is er… Kyle?

Kenny laughed. "Our buddy Kyle is doing real well for himself. _Real well. _Soon he'll be marrying this girl, uh…Cassadi, I think her name is. She's richer the God. Really you should see some of these houses they got……

Kenny rambled on but Stan wasn't listening. The words _he'll be marrying, he'll be marrying…_kept replaying over and over in his head.

Kyle was getting married?

A/N: Yeah well, chapter 2 is up…yaaaaay. Hope you enjoyed it. We have to get this done before school so expect chapters to pop up rapidly.


	3. Baby's coming home

A/N: Chapter 3 is now up…yay!

Eric's P.O.V.

Eric Cartman glared at the health food that was sitting in front of him. That shit is supposed to make me feel better? Bull! How can celery or low fat yogurts make you feel warm inside like pizza…or pie. It couldn't. So he'd be skinnier…who cares? He had no wish to be skinny. Being skinny was for fags, models, and Jews.

"Not just thin…but healthy!" Eric's doctor would exclaim. Pfft, as if being healthy would make him happy. You had to work hard. Exercise and eat good food!

Oh, he shuddered at the very thought of perfect health.

DING DONG, DONG DING.

Eric blinked. His doorbell? Someone would actually come to visit him? He glanced out the window. It was Kenny and a tall dark haired man. 'Probably Kenny's lover…I always knew he was a fag….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan's P.O.V.

He hadn't really had any intentions of visiting Cartman, who had never been a very close friend. Kenny, however, thought it would be nice for him to visit his childhood, er…memory.

"So you finally came to visit us." Cartman began. "Instead of ignoring us, like our good ol' buddy Kyle over there…"

"What do you mean?" Stan interrupted. "Kyle hasn't come back to see you guys?" Kenny shook his head sadly, and Eric made a face.

"No, prissy Jew is _waaaay to good for us now." _ Eric said in a rather annoying voice, "He's to busy spending money and getting it on with his girlfriend (Stan's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch) to come back to the town that made him."

Kenny nodded and went on…

"The only reason we knew about his wedding is because his parents came to us and asked if we had gotten our invitations, when we said no, and told them we had no idea Kyle was getting married, they realized Kyle hadn't intended to invite us and they made some lame excuses about having to go because Ike needed the car. Then we did some research and found out about his fiancée…

"Yeah, we found out she was freaking rich and that Kyle was playing her male slut." Cartman said sourly.

"_He didn't invite you to his wedding!"_ Stan was shocked. How could Kyle leave his best friends like that?

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have been able to afford it either…it's in Malibu or something, plus we'd look like damn rednecks down there." Kenny said, either to defend Kyle or make him self feel better…or both.

"Well, how are _you_ affording getting to it?" Eric asked. "A freaking charity or something?"

Stan was very quiet…something had just occurred to him. How could he have been so stupid to not think of this before? While feeling sorry for his friends he had not realized that…that Kyle hadn't invited him to his wedding either.

Kenny and Eric, reading the expression on Stan's face, were in a state of shock.

"Oh. My. God." Kenny whispered. "He...he didn't invite you either! His best friend!"

"Well…" Stan said quietly. "He doesn't really know where I am…" That was a lame excuse. Kyle's parents had lived in South Park and so did Stan's. If Kyle had really wanted him to come something would have been arranged.

"Our Kyle has changed." murmured Eric mysteriously. Then he went to get something to eat.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Mom, NO!" Kyle cried into the phone. "I'm NOT COMING HOME. You come see me!

"Please honey! It'll be fun! You could see your friends; Kenny and Eric…remember them?"

"Of course I do! That's why I can't come home! I didn't invite them to my wedding and they'll be so pissed!

"No they won't….I'm sure they'll understand your reason for not inviting them to your wedding…what is it again?

"THE REASON IS I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN. I'M SURE THEY'LL UNDERSTAND." Kyle was losing patience, and his mind.

"But honey…Stan's in town. First time in seven years! He may never come back again."

"Stan's in town…?" Kyle asked, his attitude changed by a million. He wanted to see his old best friend, but he hadn't invited him to the wedding….he wasn't sure if he wanted him there. Stan brought back to many memories, memories he was trying to lose forever. But this was Stan, his best friend! He had to see him…it may be the last time. Ever.

"Alright mom..." Kyle sighed. "I'll be there on Tuesday…"

"YAY! Oh honey, I can't wait! You won't regret coming baby!"

Kyle sighed again. "I hope your right mom. I hope your right."


	4. And we met

A/N: IF YOU READ YOU MUST REVIEW. FEELING PRETTY LONELY UP IN HERE.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Kyle wrapped his arms around his mother who was sobbing happily into his shoulder. He sighed and looked around at the people watching them. Some were laughing, some looked amused and some looked like they wished their mother loved them this much. Kyle felt embarrassed. Since he had left South Park and started hanging with the elite, public signs of affection had started to make him feel…well…odd. Like if people wanted to hug and kiss do it on your own time and don't make everyone else watch you.

"I've missed you so much baby!" his mom finally managed after pulling herself together. They got into her car. On the way home she went on and on about handsome, but skinny, he looked. He leaned his head on the window feeling this had already been a major mistake.

When they pulled up to his house Kyle got out as fast as he could, lugging his duffel bag on his shoulder. He stared at the house. He had grown up here…it wasn't as impressive as Cassadi's houses but then again…had Cassadi really had a childhood? Not really. She had been rich and toted around all her life, hardly seeing her parents, not really having any real friends and defiantly not a best friend. '_Best friend…was Stan here yet?' _He climbed up the stairs to his house…

Stan's P.O.V.

"OH MY FAWKING GOD GUYS!"cried Eric. "I SAW KYLE'S MOM AND SHE SAID HE'S HERE!"

"Who's here?" Stan asked absentmindedly, he was watching T.V.

Eric hit him over the head with a pillow. "Santa fucking Claus…who the hell do you think? KYLE."

"Kyle's here!" Kenny turned around to look at Eric. "Nu-uh…your shittin me."

"I am not shitting you!" Eric cried. "He's here…and we're going to see him."

"No Eric." Stan said gently.

"Yes Stan."

"No Eric."

"Yes Stan."

"No Eric."

"Yes Stan."

"No Eric."

"Yes Stan…Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Kyle, get the door." Ike shouted to his older brother.

"Not in the mood…thanks though!" Kyle teased his brother.

"Answer the fawking door before I …

"Before you what…?"

"Just get the damn door!"

Kyle chuckled and went towards the door. He wretched it open. What he saw next almost made him fall backwards. An extremely fat man was in the doorway…behind him Kyle could two considerably smaller men. A blonde one, wrapped in an orange parka, and a very handsome man with raven black hair.

"Can I er…help you…gentlemen?" he asked them stiffly.

"Gentlemen? HA! Why are you being so damn formal to your best friends you faggot Jew?"

The fat man wobbled inside.

Second the blonde orange parka man stalked in the door.

"Hi Kyle…long time no see." He then followed the fat man through the door.

Lastly the black haired man walked up to him, eyes on him. The eyes felt like spot lights to Kyle. Their eyes met for a moment and the black haired man grabbed Kyle's slightly shaking hand.

Kyle smiled.

"Hi Kyle." Stan said.

"Hey Stan." Kyle said, feeling nervous and thrilled at the same time.


	5. Never to see you again

A/N: School starts the day after tomorrow…aaaaargh!

Kyle's P.O.V.

For almost a half and hour now they had sat staring as each other. Sometimes they'd utter little words or sentences like, "So how's it going up in Malibu or Denver?" Then the one who was asked the question would say "Oh good…yeah….good…" They'd always trail off for the lack of anything else to say. Kyle started to long for the times when they'd have conversations that would last for hours and hours.

Kenny, Eric, and Stan had found it necessary to crowd onto one couch while Kyle sat on the other, alone. Sometimes the three would look at each other and grin, or raise their eyebrows at the very few things Kyle _did _say. Kyle found this annoying and this was another reason he didn't talk. It hurt him that no one had sat by him…he thought at least Stan would. They had been best friends hadn't they? Or had that just been some dream, had Kyle never really been included among them? Some how he couldn't remember.

About fifteen minutes later Eric stood up.

"Time for me to make my leave." He announced…'As if anyone cares Kyle thought, sniggering to himself.'

"Yeah…I should probably head home to…Stan?" Kenny said grabbing his parka.

"You know what? I'm going to stay for a while…I mean…if that's ok with our host?" He said slowly, glancing at Kyle.

"Yeah…it's great…fine by me!" Kyle said in a rushed voice, grinning slightly at his friend.

"Ok, whatever see you later Stan." Kenny said and added, "Nice seeing you Kyle, hope your err…wedding goes good."

Kyle froze…so they did know about the wedding…for a while he had started to think they didn't know.

"Oh, uh….thanks…" was all Kyle could manage.

He felt so awful. Now he almost wished that Stan would leave with them. A minute ago he had been excited that he might actually get to spend alone time with his friend. Now he felt that Stan was probably pissed at him too.

"So…" Stan murmured. "You wanna like, watch T.V. or something?"

"O.K." Kyle answered, relieved Stan didn't want to talk.

They turned it to a stupid T.V. program about kids who learned how to control their parents mind's.

Kyle felt content. Just like old times, Stan was close to him on the couch. When something was funny, they'd laugh and when something was sad they'd pretend not to care…even when they felt like crying.

But Stan was obviously not content. All of a sudden he jumped up and threw the remote at the TV. With such a powerful force, the TV automatically broke. Stan seemed not to notice or care.

"What the HELL STAN!" Kyle shouted at him.

"I JUST…CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"What the hell are you _talking about!_" Kyle asked, but he already knew.

"YOU…YOU! YOUR OWN FRIENDS, WE KNEW YOU FOREVER. NOW WE'RE NOT EVEN INVITED TO YOUR FUCKING WEDDING? IF IT WASN'T FOR US YOU'D MOST LIKELY BE DEAD NOW…WE DID EVERTHING FOR YOU! YOU DIDN'T GET BY A SINGLE DAY WITHOUT OUR HELP."

"Shh…Stan…please…_Stan please!" _Kyle could here his voice getting weak and upset.

"PLEASE WHAT? PLEASE ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BECOME SOME STUCK UP BITCH THAT CAN'T EVEN INVITE HIS BEST FRIEND TO HIS WEDDING? HOW FUCKING STUPID DOES THAT SOUND TO YOU?"

"NOT AS STUPID AS SOME ASSHOLE WHO JUST THREW A DAMN REMOTE THROUGH MY TV SET." Kyle was pissed now too.

"OH, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A MALE WHORE…EVERYONE KNOWS IT…YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HER."

"OH WELL, YOU'D KNOW A LOT ABOUT THAT WOULDN'T YOU? YOU DATED TONS OF GIRLS IN HIGHSCOOL JUST TO GET IN THEIR PANTS...RIGHT?"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING MARRY THEM!"

"YOU GOT ONE PREGNAT…OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER? REMEMBER HOW YOU MADE HER GET AN ABORTION? REMEMBER?"

(Stan's P.O.V. quickie)

Stan was quiet…of course he remembered. He remembered every minute of it…Hannah taking him into a corner of the hallway and telling him she was pregnant, running out of the school building and darted to Kyle's house, (Kyle had been sick that day) swinging open the door, collapsing on Kyle's bed, crying as he told him what he had found out…how Kyle had stroked his hair and told him it would be alright….

And Stan had just called Kyle a male whore.

Fuck.

He looked at his friend with tears in his eyes and saw his friend in a similar state.

"Kyle…"

"Get out of my house. Now."

Stan didn't object. He threw the door open and exited without a look back. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Kyle again. The thought made him more than miserable. More then depressed…it was a new kind of low he was sure no one had ever reached before.

And now he had.

A/N: Yeah…that's a pretty good place to leave off. Will update as soon as possible…REVIEW LOVES!


	6. And then disaster

A/N: Sorry, been updating like crazy. School is coming just around the bend, like tomorrow. Still try to R&R.

Eric's P.O.V.

"God, Stan is so much more fun this way!" Eric heard Kenny say. The friends looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, he's like a new person. For the first time since he got here it seems like he's actually having fun." Eric replied, looking at his friend

It was true, Eric thought, even though Stan had probably had ten times the alcohol your supposed to drink in a night, he did seem loosened up. He seemed to have forgotten everything that was hard in his life and now was out partying and having a good time. Eric didn't envy him though…he was going to have a major hangover in the morning.

Kyle's P.O.V.

He felt awful. First he hadn't invited his friend to his own wedding and then to top it off he had brought up one of the most painful experiences in Stan's life, to better the way he looked at himself.

What kind of friend did that?

He looked sadly at the T.V. It looked scary with a hole through it. The hole was dark, and looked possibly like it could be deep. He wanted to climb into the hole. The only way to redeem himself now seemed to be to disappear. Forever. He thought about it. Maybe he should just go home. He had come here to better his relationship with a friend, but had ended up ruining it.

Their relationship was destroyed. Just like the TV. Now the only thing to do would be to go back to Cassadi, get married, and forget there ever was a Stan in his life. It seemed so easy, and the only sensible answer to his predicament.

He left a note for his family.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Ike,_

_I'm sorry but it's impossible for me to stay here anymore. Don't spend too much time on it. I just realized that I don't belong here and I need to go home. People understand me there, and I don't screw up as much. I'm not going to tell you what happened to the TV set. I left money for a new one though, so it's not a problem. My wedding is in only a month from now…see you then._

_Love, your son/brother, Kyle._

Kenny's P.O.V.

How the hell had this happened? One minute Stan had been having the time of his life, the next he had been choking for air. Kenny had a feeling he had drank too much, but how could he stop him? He had been so upset before and after he had tipped a few everything was better than O.K. Now this had happened and everything was not ok, he wasn't even sure his friend was going to live.

His first thought was to call Kyle, even though Kenny knew they had, well, had a fight. Stan didn't tell them what the fight was about, but it didn't really matter…he had a feeling he pretty much knew.

But still, Kyle would care…wouldn't he? Or had he turned into such an ass he would say Stan deserved it? Kenny didn't want to find out.

Now they were at the hospital Kenny really felt he should call Kyle. He took a deep breath and dialed Kyle's number.

"Hello? Kyle!" Answered Ike's worried voice.

"No, it's Kenny, I'd like to _talk_ to Kyle." Kenny said impatiently.

"You can't." Ike said quietly into the phone.

"_What do you mean I can't talk to him? Tell that asshole that his best friend is in the hospital dying right now at that he better get his stupid, fucking self on the phone before I come over there and kill him." _Kenny was so angry he was hissing.

"No. NO!" Ike sobbed into the phone. "You can't talk to him because…he's not here. He left town." Ike paused again and then asked. "Stan's dying…how!"

But Kenny just hung up the phone on Ike. He felt numb. Stan was dying and Kyle was missing. What next?

A/N: Depressing kinda…I know. Don't worry…we would never let Stan die. 


	7. Finally a happy chapter!

A/N: Yeah…have been lazy and not updating…sorry! School, homecoming, yada yada! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Ike…this isn't funny! Don't lie about Stan dying just to get me to come back there."

"It's really not a joke Kyle! He got way to drunk and had to go to the hospital…he's been there for three days!

Ike had persistently argued with Kyle for an hour about whether he was lying or not and Kyle had to admit that he knew his brother was telling the truth. It all fit, they had an argument, Stan had gone out to drink, and Kenny and Eric hadn't stopped him because he had been having "fun." Yes, it all fell together. Kyle just didn't want to believe it.

"Ike…I don't know, even if you're right…"

"Which, I am."

"…you know Stan and I had a major fight…he probably would rather I left him alone…" Kyle sighed. "I'm most likely the reason he started drinking…you know."

"All the more reason to come home and make up with him!" Ike cried, exasperated. How could his clever brother be acting so damn stupid? "O.K., maybe I, well, exaggerated a little bit. He might not be dying anymore…but he's still very sick. Come on…your relationship is on the bottom of the well…how much lower could it go?"

"Yeah…that's an uplifting thought."

"Seriously though! I mean, it can't get that much worse! What's he going to do…kick your ass? He can't! He's hospitalized.

"He'll have Kenny or Eric kick my ass. They're like…eight times bigger than I am! I don't want my face to be messed up for my wedding!"

"Oh no…we couldn't have that, no. Kyle's beautiful face messed up. What would we do? The world might stop spinning and fall off its axis and go hurtling into space. Jesus Christ! Get over yourself you vain piece of shit!" The phone clicked…Ike had hung up.

Kyle was too stunned to reply. Was he vain? Decidedly, yes. He had just stated that he would rather keep his face in perfect condition then see his sick friend. God, who was he these days? He thought about it. He began to think that Stan had been quite right about him. He was an ass now. He was. Had Cassadi made him that way?

_No. Don't think like that, you love Cassadi, Kyle. _

_Do I? Do I really?_

_Of course…your marrying her, aren't you?_

_Yes, but does that really mean I love her?_

_Well…no…._

_I think…I love her money, not really her?_

_Then it's like Stan said… you're a male whore._

_No…I'm not!_

_Yes, Kyle…you are._

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are._

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE." Kyle screamed out loud at his mind.

_Oh honey…you've really gone off the deep end. _

Stan's P.O.V.

"I don't know if I'm ready to see him, Ike. It was such an awful fight." Stan sighed sadly. He had been released from the hospital only days ago. Now Ike told him that Kyle is coming back to town so the boys, or rather men can make amends. Even if they didn't ever become friends again, neither had any desire to be enemies.

"That's too bad…he'll be here and minute."

Stan shook nervously. He had been awful to his friend…but he still felt Kyle had been awful to Kenny, Eric and himself as well. Now they were going to meet again and Stan would have to discuss his feelings with his ex-best friend again…only this time in a much more fragile tone. He gave another shiver. Somehow, he was terrified of Kyle now. Who Kyle had become just frightened him. He wasn't the adorable, kind, slightly nerdy best friend who Stan had befriended in kindergarten and grown up with in a small, redneck town. He was older, obviously, not cute but (and Stan felt slightly awkward admitting he felt this way to himself) extremely handsome and well built. He wasn't really kind anymore. Even before the fight he had seemed stiff with his old friends. Plus he hardly looked like books could interest him anymore. Now he looked more like the…yacht riding, croquet playing kind of guy.

The doorbell ringing brought him hurtling out of his thoughts.

Young Ike quickly opened the door and flung himself into his older brother's arms. Their parents were away for the night and wouldn't get to see Kyle until tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe you just left like that Kyle! I'd hate you for it if I didn't love you so much!" Ike cried, not letting go of the tight embrace he had on his brother.

Stan blinked. All of a sudden he felt confused. What would he even say to Kyle? Oh gee, I'm sorry for calling you a slut? That'd go over big.

(Kyle) Looking around his brother he saw Stan. What would they say to each other? Why hadn't he thought of this before? They were just staring at each other.

S: I'm going to look so stupid.

K: I'm going to appear an idiot.

S: Now that I think of it…I've kind of missed Kyle.

K: We used to be best friends, there had been times where I've needed him…and he was so far away…

S: Sometimes I think the reason our relationship didn't work out is because he was to far away…

K: He was in Denver…

S: I lived in Denver…

K: I was around the world…

S: He was…who the hell knows where.

K: We're just staring at each other…

S: Have we even blinked?

K: I can read his eyes…I think.

S: We're thinking the same things…I'm almost positive.

K: He's got the same things on his mind as I do.

Stan grinned at his friend slightly and Kyle shot the same awkward grin back at him. Then the two old friends burst out laughing until they were tearing up from laughing so hard. They were still laughing as they wrapped their arms around each other and shared the first hug they'd had since departing for college.

Ike just stood in the corner, grinning ear to ear while his own happy tears stuck to his eyelashes.

NOT THE END. MORE DRAMA TO COME.

A/N: Really enjoyed the words "vain" and "awkward" in this chapter. Sorry…those words are just soooo wonderful sounding!  REVIEW FOLKS. WE'RE LIKE A CAR, WE CAN'T RUN WITHOUT ANY GAS.


	8. Am I random?

A/N: Homecoming dance/ game are over. No more school excitement and no more wrapping people's houses in toilet paper. sigh oh well. We'll try to make chapters longer but it shall be hard.

"Sometimes I seriously just want to shove her ass out of my apartment. I actually feel like a hate her… sometimes." Stan sighed to his friend.

"Well, then why don't you just break up? You're obviously not good for each other. Why even start a life together when you know it's going to probably end in tragedy?"

"Well, for one. She's hotter then anything you've ever seen. Secondly, I really…don't know. I guess I just fear winding up, alone."

The two young men were sprawled out across the floor, staring at the ceiling for lack of anything better to stare at.

There was an awkward silence.

It was amazing that they had already gone this deep with each other. Kyle had only been back for a couple hours, and here they were, 2:30 AM, hot chocolate, laying next to each other and complaining about the complications of life.

"At least your girlfriend needs you, mine has everything she'd ever want. I don't even know why she wants me! She could have any guy in the world…"

"Whoa!" Stan interrupted, sitting up abruptly and looking at Kyle. "Were you just putting yourself down?"

"No! I just meant she could have anyone! She's gorgeous and rich! What guy wouldn't want that? So why is she picking me over all those fantastically handsome, well built dudes?"

"But _you're _handsome and well built." Stan pointed out, before he could stop himself. He clasped his hand over his mouth the second after he said it, but it was a second too late.

Kyle looked at him in disbelief, and then he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he couldn't speak for a long time, but he finally regained himself.

"That (gasp for air) sounded so… (yet another gasp for air)...so gay."

Stan grabbed his friend by the hair (which was still very untamed from childhood) and shoved him back to the ground.

"You need to shut up." He said grinning slightly. "If I was gay, it wouldn't be you I was after anyway."

"Oh really. And who would your mystery man be then? Hmmm?"

Stan thought for a minute.

"Kenny."

Kyle started laughing again. But this time it didn't really seem authentic.

"Really? You'd pick Kenny over me?" He asked, faking a hurt look.

"Well, sure, he'd be easy…wouldn't he?"

Kyle laughed a real laugh this time.

"Most likely, hey dude, I have to go to bed, I'm seriously starting to lose it. You can stay here on the couch if you want. Just don't be scared if you hear my mom and dad coming in, they'll be home around like, five or something."

Stan frowned. "No, I better go home. I've been very rude, coming home to see my family and then staying the nights with a random bunch of different people."

"I'm random?" Kyle asked, this time he really looked hurt for real.

"No! I just should really go home…I guess." Stan finished lamely.

"Oh, alright, see you later Stan." Kyle still looked indignant and being called random.

Stan sighed yet again, this time at himself. _God Marsh, you've got to start watching what you say._

A/N: Crappy chapter, we know it. Sorry it's like 10 words. We have homecoming hangovers.


	9. Cassadi will piss you off

A/N: YAY! WE UPDATED! Sorry but our football team is UNDEFEATED SO FAR, and its taking or precious time away to go to the damn games (we hate football anyway)! Go Tigers! 

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Wake up baby it's me!" an excited voice shrilled in his ear at 6 AM that morning, three hours after he had finally fell asleep.

He found it physically impossible to open his eyes.

"Who is it…Stan?"

"Who the hell is Stan? Honey, have you been sleeping around?" the voice chuckled and he realized it was a women's, but not his mom's, much higher, it was…

"It's Cassadi! Your bride to be?"

It was physically impossible for his eyes to open, but they did anyway.

"Cass-Cassadi?"

"Theeeeeeeere you go." The voice responded in a sweet but slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh…oh my god…baby, what the hell are you doing here!" He flew out of bed a wrapped his arms around the lovely young woman, his soon to be wife, and they rocked back in forth laughing until they fell back on the bed.

"Well, I missed you. When we get married your're never leaving me like that again!" She cried in a mock stern voice.

He kissed her lightly.

"Of course not, you really needn't worry."

"Mmmm…" She frowned gently. "I'm also here to see your family, I haven't seen them in, what, 7 months?

"Yeah, they're not home yet? They were supposed to be. Achk. They must have grabbed a hotel or something. No idea where Ike is…he probably spent the night at his girlfriend's house…

"Omigod! You'd let him do that!" Cassadi put her hand to her chest as if her heart hurt at the very thought of it.

"Yeah, well, at least all he has is one girlfriend. When my friend Stan was his age, he had a new girl every night! Seriously! I bet he's slept with every girl in Colo-ra...do?" He slowed down because one look at his girlfriend proved she wasn't the least impressed.

"Oh wow. What an achievement." She said severely sarcastic.

"No, I gave you the wrong idea of Stan, he's a really great guy and all…"

Cassadi frowned again, deeply this time.

"That's three times you've mentioned him. What is he like, your long lost lover? You wanna tell me something Kyle?"

Well that was highly unexpected. He knew Cassadi was the jealous type, but he had no idea she'd act that way over his relationships with _guys._

"No! Cassadi, I mean, we're best friends and I haven't seen him since High School. We just, well pretty much just, saw each other again. Naturally I'm going to be excited right?

She sighed. "I guess."

Kyle had a sudden idea.

"Hey you know what would be cool? My friend, well the cafeteria man at my childhood school, opened up a restraint recently. He's a great cook! Let's go there for breakfast."

"O.K, but you know what would be cooler? Bring your friends. Stan and those other two you used to talk about."

Kyle felt reluctant. Cassadi was a nice girl, but he had a feeling she was feeling a bit, uh…naughty today, and not in the way Kyle liked.

Anyone's Game P.O.V.

'She was gorgeous.' Stan thought.

'She was Kyle's type.' Chef thought from behind the counter.

'I want a piece of that!' Kenny thought.

'I wonder if she's going to finish that omelet.' Eric thought.

"So you're the amazing Stan I've been hearing about." Cassadi drawled. Her hair was black as night. Her eyes met his, they were very icy. In fact, they were the color of ice. Maybe if you looked hard enough into them you could see right through them and what she was thinking. Not that it was hard. It was obvious she was thinking that they were hicks and she couldn't wait to get away from this hell hole of a town.

Stan, Cassadi could see, was handsome. If she hadn't know better she might think he was related to Kyle, their facial expressions were so similar. They actually had the same face, and body type. It seemed that if you got ride of Kyle's red hair and this boys black hair they could be identical. She vaguely wondered if they had always looked so similar or if years of being with each other had magically made them grow into quite the same person.

Except their attitudes were nothing alike.

Why Kyle was courteous and cute mannered, Stan was rough and didn't even seem to know what a manner was.

He repeatedly called his girlfriend a hoe through the conversation. Kyle, she was glad to see, seemed to notice, and every time he would use the word Kyle would wince and look at Cassadi to see what her expression was.

But Stan looked like the Angel of Peace compared to those two thugs, Kenny and Eric. Eric was extremely fat, he had sweat running down his shirt ever though it could hardly be called warm in the building, and he kept sneaking food from her, even though he was sure she hadn't noticed, she had.

Kenny, was, well Kenny was Kenny. He was as poor as she was rich. Nothing to talk about although he was rather handsome as well, if you looked at him hard.

During the small "meeting" Stan looked at Kyle and laughed.

"Dude, your shaking! Have you forgot how cold it is in here? Take my jacket." Stan peeled of his jacket and was about to hand it to his best friend when Cassadi interrupted.

"No, don't do that Stanny. I'll keep him warm." She then crawled into her boyfriend's lap and kissed him gently. Stan, who had still had his arm out extending it towards his friend, dropped it, feeling put out, and…well what else could he call it but…jealous.?

A/N: Slightly longer, not really. Hahaha. We promise one of these days you will get a chapter so damn long it will BLOW YOUR MIND! YA HEAR? BLOW YOUR F-ING MINDS!


	10. Bad Hair Day

A/N: No school today! Ha-ha! YAY for teacher conferences! (Plus I'm getting all A's and B's and no C's for once so I feel fantastical!)

Hmm…this is NOT the blow ya mind chapter, but I do promise it will be interesting. 

Stan's P.O.V.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Fuck off." He seethed. "Whoever you are, stop calling me and fuck off."

Ring.

Ring.

RING.

"GOD!" he grabbed the phone and was about ready to fling it across the room when the answering machine picked the call up.

"Hello…Stan? It's Ruby, we really need to talk…please, pick up if your there. I can't say this on the answering machine, really."

What the hell was she talking about? A tidal wave of curiosity blew over him and he quickly reached for the phone.

"Ruby? Hey! I was er…in the um…bathroom."

"For two consecutive hours?" she replied coldly.

"Well, you could have left a message, I mean, before this, instead of just calling over and over and over…"

"Why were you in the bathroom for two hours? Did you pick up some chick? Catching up with an old girlfriend in the shower?" Her voice was so stiff and forceful his answer was a scream.

"NO! I mean, it's not like that! I wasn't actually in the bathroom; I just didn't want to pick it up because I thought it was…I don't know. Anyone besides you. I just didn't feel like talking."

Ruby sighed and when she did it sounded wet, like a wet sigh. She must be crying! He didn't want her to be sad like this. Why was he such an asshole? He should have just answered the damn phone.

"Listen honey, I'm sorry! I know I'm being a jerk, it's just, one of my friends brought his fiancée to breakfast this morning, and she was a huge bitch, and I know he deserves better, even though she's really rich, she's not a nice person, and I'm just not in a very good mood. I'm sorry!" He pleaded gently and found himself spilling out the whole horrible story of Cassadi that had been bugging him all day.

But she was sobbing louder now.

"Stan, this is killing me. You didn't do anything, and I'm not crying because you didn't pick up the phone. Really, I couldn't care less; it's the least of our problems."

"What do you mean…?"

"Well, lemme see. How do I say this? Uh…Stan, I'm pregnant."

Well, that was unexpected. Not unexpected like a surprise party, but unexpected like someone with a spiky metal shoe runs up to you and kicks you in the balls. Yeah. Like that, but worse.

"Oh…well, that's not really a bad…thing. I mean, I _did _always want kids." He started slowly, because if he talked any faster he'd pass out.

Ruby sobbed louder.

"That's the second part…it's not yours."

Uh-Oh. The unexpected kick in the balls again. Well, actually, that might have been kind of a relief, if it hadn't meant she had cheated on him.

"WHAT?"

"I know! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have cheated, but you've been gone for two weeks and I felt lonely."

"You…you…slut!"

"I know I am! Please, I don't want anyone to father my child except you! Honestly, it was a stupid, stupid, stupid mistake!"

Stan had never spoken highly of his girlfriend, not to his friends, his family, anyone. But he had never really believed she had cheated on him…until now.

"You stupid fucking whore. Get out of my apartment before I come all the way back there and beat the shit out of you." If he had been feeling cranky before, nothing matched how he felt now.

Ruby was sobbing, and then the phone went click. She had hung up.

Kyle's P.O.V.

"That's so harsh, I'm sorry Stan, but I thought you wanted to get rid of her?"

"I did, I guess, but not like…like that.

Why would anyone do that to her boyfriend? Or vice-versa, as it was? Kyle knew, no matter what, he would never cheat on anybody. Before, he would have _probably _never cheated, but know, looking at how hurt Stan's face was, he could never do it.

He reached over and awkwardly patted his friend's head, then regretted it because he felt as if he had been petting a particularly sad dog.

He touched his own hair. It felt kind of greasy. When was the last time he washed it? Ugh. Yesterday morning. At home he washed his hair at least once everyday. And it needed it. His hair was such a vibrant orange-y color that he felt if he left it un-washed for a while it would turn green or something…bleh. This was not easy though. He had quite a lot of hair. All stacked on his head in a kind of fro. It had been that way since he was, oh say, four? And he liked it that way. Cassadi didn't. She said for the wedding (now rapidly approaching) he should cut it, or do something so it doesn't look like he just stepped out of bed. He felt resentful towards that statement. He had never thought his hair was trashy, even if it was in, kind of, a fro. But it was a curly fro. Which was NOT trashy. Never. What did Cassadi know?

Dude, why was he sitting here thinking about his hair? His friend was in need of sympathy and he was not delivering it.

"Hey..." Stan started suddenly. "This could possibly be my worst heartbreak ever! No…not really, I guess. Since, you know, I didn't really love her."

Well, finally something to talk about.

"Is that so?" Kyle offered a small grin, "Then what was your worst heartbreak ever?"

Stan frowned, thinking. The he gave an answer that made Kyle shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You."

Kyle's grin disappeared instantly.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I could have expected that." He looked at his nails, wishing he had kept to his hair rather then being in this uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, I still don't get what happened, and why we all of a sudden started to feel like that but all I know is that it was hard, really hard." Stan seemed to have such an easy time talking about this.

"It was a phase, like our mom's said, ok? Now let's talk about something else, shall we?" Kyle snapped. That subject was so sensitive to him, he didn't even resent being so rude to Stan, who had, after all, just had his heart ripped out.

Stan's P.O.V quickie

Stan looked at Kyle, who looked a little angry and decided not to further the conversation. Why hadn't Kyle been this hostile the other night when Stan had basically just all and out called him a hottie? Why was he like this?

Stan continued to study Kyle even though he knew it was making his friend uncomfortable.

"Please stop looking at me like that Stan; I'm not a fricking picture, alright?"

Stan, for some reason, felt like pushing his friend over the edge.

"Oh, but your so lovely young man! You _look _just like a work of art!

"God damn it Stan!"

"And such lovely hair!"

"AAAH!" That was too much for Kyle. He shoved his friend to the other side of the couch, and hit him with a fancy pillow. Then he marched upstairs to take a shower and wash his hair, which he was sure, was turning green.

A/N: Aw…poor Stan! This story seems like it might go on forever though! I can't bring myself to the point! Oh well, someday! (P.S My co-writer Gina, is M.I.A. on this one so sorry if it seems to be missing something because it is, the co-author.


	11. Many, Many, Many Tears

A/N: Wow. I really have nothing to say so…YAY! I UPDATED FINALLY! Am I going too slow? Slap me if I'm going to slow. not really!

Kenny's P.O.V.

Kenny tried to collect himself, but the task was an impossible one. He had been laughing so hard he had fallen with a loud and painful thud to the ground, but he had kept on howling even when he realized his left shoulder was going to be banged up. Tears were chasing each other joyfully down his face.

"It's really not funny…" Kyle started, but he was interrupted by another howl of laughter from Kenny.

Finally Kenny managed to crawl back up into his chair, still smirking.

"Ok, Ok. I'm good now. So, Stan was hitting on you? What else is new? He hits on everybody. He's probably hit on me once or twice, but I don't get all in a huff about it."

"Yeah, well, that's because you're a _bisexual._ You don't mind if a dude hits on you because you'd screw anybody. I'm not like that. I'm…"

"...a stuck up asshole from Dream World, where people like me don't exist? I know." Kenny was done laughing. Now he felt spiteful. "Which brings me to my next question, why don't you just grab your bitchy girlfriend and go home to Fairyland where no one is gay or poor, and everyone is beautiful and smart? Because it sure as hell isn't like that in Colorado. You should know, you grew up here. Or at least I think you did but you're such a different person these days sometimes I doubt you're even the Kyle I knew."

Kenny glanced up, and noted in satisfaction that Kyle had a look on his face that was stricken, horrified, and slightly angry all at the same time. Kyle's hair was still wet from his shower and so there were curls streaming down his face, but yet Kenny could plainly see that he had pissed him off.

And he was happy, no, _thrilled _about it.

---------------------------------

Kyle's P.O.V.

He walked slowly through the snow. He knew he should just go home, see his family who he had neglected through this whole trip, hang with his brother, and then leave to go back to Malibu, where he belonged now. He didn't belong with his redneck friends anymore. He belonged with Cassadi and their other rich friends. He belonged in country clubs, partying on the back of yachts, playing croquet, drinking fine wines…God.

It all sounded so distasteful.

He was becoming the kind of person he always had hated.

Ones who thought of nothing but themselves, people who spent most of their time laughing at those below them, rednecks, laughing at people who he had grown up with, laughing at his family and friends. Constantly laughing. Damn.

He realized that he was shaking with fury. And at whom was he angry at? Yeah. Himself. Makes sense right?

He couldn't go home. He couldn't see Cassadi.

So he went to back to the only other family he had in South Park.

--------------------------------------

Stan's P.O.V

"Woah! Your back!" Stan chimed, and then he grinned sheepishly. "I thought I scared you away. Listen I'm sorry, I was being stupid and immature, I shouldn't have done that, after, you know…what happened last time I err…hit on you.

(A/N: But YA'LL don't know! And neither do I YET! Hehehe)

He was smiling a little but it disappeared as soon as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Oh my god…what happened?" Without thinking he pulled his friend into a one armed hug.

But Kyle said nothing; he just choked back a sob and rested his head on his best friend's shoulder, glad that he knew at least one person still cared for him.

-----------------------------------

Cassadi's P.O.V.

Where the hell was he? Cassadi was feeling awfully pissed. Why the hell would Kyle just walk out the door on her?

Well, let's see….

He had gotten a phone call from his scummy friend, Stan. He had been grinning when he picked up the phone, then he had paled. She heard him talking gently to his friend, and then he had hung up, turned to her and said that Stan had just found out that his girlfriend had cheated on him and that he, Kyle, needed to go console him.

And why?

Because that's what friends do.

This made Cassadi immensely happy that she didn't have any real close friends.

But now it was 10:30.

Where the fuck was he?

Thousands of images crossed Cassadi's mind.

None too pleasant.

"Sheila? Where does Kyle's friend, Stan live?"

"Not far from here, just a couple blocks down, I guess. Oh, when Kyle was little he'd walk there all the time. And now he's so grown up, getting married…"

But she didn't finish what she was going to say because she broke into tears.

"Oh! My baby, he's so grown up, he's such a man…"

But Cassadi closed the door in her face and cursed silently at the below average weather.

-----------------

She approached a house, the only one where lights were still on. _God what the fuck? Don't people stay out around here? Fucking rednecks. How can they live like this? Kyle's so lucky I'm saving his ass from this kind of a future._

She assumed, and hoped, that whatever house Kyle was hiding in had the lights on. So she quietly walked up the steps to what she hoped was the Marsh's house.

She gasped.

Yeah. She had the right house. Unfortunately.

Oh. God.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ok, it's not that serious really, and it's not what you think. Yet. Hehehe. God, gay relationships with guys are so HOT though. Any girl would think so. Unless she was a lesbian, which I don't get how ANYONE COULD BE WHEN GUYS ARE SO HOT! But yeah, I guess I can see how they don't want a man overpowering them. Yeah, but still. Yeah I know, I'm going on and on and talking like a slut but I just saw a trailer for a movie with Jake Gyllanah (yeah I know I murdered that name) and Heath Ledger where they're gay and it's just. Yeah, I know I say Yeah to much. Wow. This paragraph was longer then my whole chapter. N-E-WAY. Next chapter will be a bit of flashbacking. (Woo-hoo!) And some surprising new surprises! So stay tuned!


	12. Not Obsessively, A Flashback

A/N: O.K this chapter will mostly be a flashback. Many answers today, but you still don't get to know what Cassdi knows. AWWWWWWWWW. LOL.

And now…Chapter 12, a flashback.

---------------------

Stan's P.O.V

When you're sixteen, are the star of the football team, have the world's hottest girlfriend, the universe's most loyal best friend, a fairly good family life, pretty good grades, and the admiration of everyone around you, how could you possibly be depressed?

You couldn't, but Stan was.

Why?

Let's go over it again.

Star of the football team – Which meant practices 24/7, no free time, and if you weren't in school you were on the field.

World's hottest girlfriend – With the world's worst attitude. Wendy was a bitch. (Poor Stan, he always gets these winner girlfriends.)

Universe's most loyal best friend – Which meant even when you're an asshole he won't be mad. Why couldn't Kyle just scream at him like everyone else's best friend? He was starting to feel like not matter how many times he hurt his friend ( a grand total of 8,000,000,000 times so far) his friend would never, ever, be angry with him, which made Stan feel that they didn't even have a real relationship.

Fairly Good Family Life – Only because Shelly had left with no intentions of ever coming back, and not that Stan cared, but it hurt his parents. A lot.

Pretty Good Grades – Only because Mr. Universe, Kyle, did most of his shit for him why he was a football, or, god forbid, having fun. (Usually by means of getting drunk.)

Admiration of Everyone – But no one, except for maybe Kyle, actually liked him for him. They liked him because he was a football star. So his problems were like a domino. Quit football? Quit being popular, lose hot girlfriend, lose Kyle doing homework for him because now he'd have no reason not to do it himself, hence lose good grades. He might not lose Kyle, but he didn't feel like he had had best friend anyway. And that was what depressed him the most.

------------------------------------------

Kyle's P.O.V.

So he was sick of his so-called best friend. So what? Kyle knew he would never let his best friend down. That's not what best friends do.

Kyle sighed as he started Stan's literature paper again.

"_Hey Kyle! Open the door! It's me."_

Kyle blinked.

"_Come on its cold!"_

"Then knock like normal people!"

Pause

"_Why? You know I'm here."_

_"_What, are you too special to knock now? Should I be able to sense you now because scum can always sense when something superior is in the area?"

Stan opened the door himself.

"What the hell? Are you pissed at me?"

"Gee. Why would you think that asshole?"

"God! Someone's one their period…" Secretly Stan was kind of glad Kyle was actually showing some emotion towards him. Finally.

Stan wrapped his arms around his friend and turned his head so they were sitting with their foreheads resting on each others.

"You know, some conjoined twins have to live like this, all their lives."

Kyle shoved him off.

"Hey!" Stan cried indignantly. "At least let a guy know what he did!"

"Fuck up"

"Oh Kyle!" Stan said in a high mocking voice. "Don't speak to your lover like that!"

"Stan please. Just shutup."

"You're breaking my poor heart!"

"God."

"You're cheating on me with that bastard?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first."

Stan's P.O.V ----

Stan then lunged at his friend. Grabbing the back of Kyle's head, he rammed their heads together. Their lips locked.

Well hadn't meant for that to happen!

_How the hell did that even happen?_

He had really meant for it to be a painful experience. Not a good one.

A good one?

_Did he just think a good one?_

He was pondering all this when it finally dawned on him that ten seconds had passed and neither he nor Kyle had moved a muscle.

He quickly pulled himself away; he knew a look of shock was on his face.

He thought he saw a flicker of hurt and remorse on Kyle's face after he had pulled away so quickly, but it was so fast Stan assumed it to be an illusion.

"Woah." He said after what seemed like and eternity.

"That...that was messed up." Kyle stuttered.

"I'm so sorry; I hadn't wanted that to happen really…"

"You didn't?"

Stan froze. What the hell did that mean?

"Wha…?"

"You can honestly say that you have never wondered or even thought about ever kissing me?"

Stan was at a loss.

"Hmmm?"

"I…

"Never curious? I mean I am probably the closest person to you in your life, you know."

He knew. What he didn't know is why Kyle was acting so funny.

"Well, I guess I probably have…but not obsessively."

"Hm."

"Why have you?"

Kyle grinned.

"Not obsessively."

-------------------

Stan was stretched out across his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

This happened in movies, plays, books, musicals, Broadway shows, it happened on television.

But it never happened in real life.

People never fell in love with their best friends.

Especially if it changed their sexual orientations if they did.

A/N: See? Stan's flirting turned him gay! Hahaha. Where're closing in on the story guys. I just had to have you know this part to explain the rest of the story. Only 2, 3 or 4 more chapters before I can say "The End."


	13. Heartstrings

A/N: It's been almost too long but its time for chapter 13! Rip the package, pour out its contents, heat, and enjoy! 

(This takes place before Cassadi approaches the window)

Stan's P.O.V.

Stan frowned at his red haired friend, who was sitting on the couch across from him.

"I don't get it…after everything, after our fight, you didn't realize you were acting pompous until _now?"_

Kyle shook his head, which was lying in his hands, and his untamed curls flying out everywhere.

Stan was shocked. Wasn't Kyle supposed to be _clever?_ He had found himself asking this question over and over again upon seeing Kyle after seven years. There was no doubt. Kyle of the Present was very different from Kyle of the Past.

Stan couldn't help wondering what the Kyle of the Future would be like.

Did he even want to know?

"…and now everyone I used to know and love hates me. And it's my fault. I'm the asshole."

Oh…

Stan grabbed his best friend's hands, which caused Kyle to actually look up at him.

"I don't hate you at all."

In spite of himself, Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, I kinda knew that. I just had this feeling that no matter what, you'd always be there for me. That's why I came here; I really needed to be with someone I knew loved me. Lucky for me."

Stan grinned. His whole body felt warm from love, despite the temperature.

Or maybe it was just that he had cranked up the heat in his home.

No. It was the love.

"I'm the one who's lucky to be able to love someone like you."

Kyle stood up abruptly. He had just realized this was playing out like an old romance novel, the idea was so worn, and yet…

Stan, as usual, read Kyle's mind.

"Sorry that did sound kind of cheesy. I mean, no best friend should say that…" He grinned gently.

Kyle said nothing; he was so blank, unreadable.

And gorgeous.

Stan nervously reached out to touch his friend's face, to make sure Kyle wasn't as dead as he looked. When he touched his cheek Kyle sprung back to life. He gripped his friend's hand.

"Stan, just how much do you love me?"

Stan knew he'd never have to answer that question.

Kyle _was _clever after all.

--------------

Kyle's P.O.V. (A/N shudder this is getting too deep for me but I have a strong urge to keep going.)

Kyle was nervous and excited at the same time.

_Stan loved him! Not as a friend, but as a potential partner…someone loved him._

Cassadi didn't love him.

Maybe she loved how he fit the part of perfect millionaire husband quality. Smart, handsome…Jewish.

But she had never loved _him for him._

He never thought he'd actually get to know what it would feel like to have someone really love him.

And now he did.

Unfortunately there were laws against them ever actually being together.

Stan wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Listen, sorry. I know I scared you but that's how it is, and I was just laying it on the table." He whispered. "It's a fact, and I guess I wanted you to know before your wedding…in three days."

God! Why the hell did Kyle keep forgetting that!

Stan frowned; Kyle was being so quiet, so he decided to try something.

He leaned in and kissed the side of his friend's mouth.

Kyle gasped but didn't object or egg him on to continue.

By now he was just too stunned.

But outside someone had no problem objecting.

--------------------------------------

If Cassadi had actually loved Kyle she might have just slinked away, heartbroken and empty.

But Cassadi was incapable of love. So she barged right in.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FINACEE!"

Both Kyle and Stan jumped; startled that someone would break into the intimate scene.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT YOU. I DON'T CARE HOW MANY GIRLS YOU SCREWED, YOU'RE STILL A DIRTY FAG."

"Cassadi…" Kyle whispered, for that's all the louder he was able to speak. "Honey…"

"DON'T HONEY ME…WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? IT WAS OBVIOUS HE WANTS YOU. STAY AWAY FROM HIM…HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT? YOU LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME KYLE."

"I do…" Kyle was still hushed. "Really, I don't know what just happened. It was just a weird spur of the moment thing. Just a little nothing. Let's go, come on, we can forget it. I'm going to marry the one I love in three short days. Stan and I are just friend, that's all. Nothing but friends."

Cassadi was shocked. But not as shocked as Stan.

_Nothing but friends. _Those three words hit him like a ton of bricks. Funny, he had actually hoped to hear three words, but they had been in the form _I love you._

Now that he thought about it…Kyle had never confessed love to Stan…not even as a friend.

Stan had just assumed.

But apparently he had been wrong.

Stan didn't hear or see Kyle and Cassadi take their leave. His vision had become blurry and all he heard was _nothing but friends _replaying over and over in his jumbled head.

------------------------

It was odd to think that yesterday at this time Stan wasn't even really aware that he loved Kyle.

And now his heart was broken because of him.

Life sucked sometimes.

O.K. most of the time.

_Knock Knock_

Who would dare to disturb his moping?

Stan walked with heavy feet over to the door.

Of course.

The very one who had caused it.

"What the hell do _you _want?" Stan was feeling outraged and his friend's courageousness.

"I just wanted to err…see how you were." This was not going the way Kyle had hoped.

He grinned innocently.

Somehow this made Stan angrier. The smile said that Kyle had come over to propose that they keep everything that happened on the down low. Like he had said. Forget it. It was nothing. They were nothing but friends. That's all they'd ever be.

Stan slammed the door in Kyle's face.

A/N: Do not fear, it's not over yet! Next chapter is the weddings…will Kyle go through with it or will his heartstrings tear at the mere thought?


	14. Your's Truly,

A/N: O.K. Second to last chapter. I updated fast especially for me!

Kyle's P.O.V.

When he woke up he was home. Not in South Park, but at the place in which was now his home. South Park wasn't his hometown anymore, not after what had happened.

He _had_ tried to make things right! Hadn't he? Had he not gone back to that horrid town? Had he not made up with Stan? What for! Only to have this argument that could never be fixed. Broken hearts were not something you could ever repair.

A second awful thought crossed his mind, making him want to throw himself off a mountain peek, go to Heaven, and never look back down on this awful world again.

Today was his wedding.

----------------------

Kenny's P.O.V.

Kenny had never dreamed he'd ever see a place like this. Everything was as white and light as clouds. It looked like Heaven, or at least what Kenny thought Heaven might look like, if he ever got there. The people were beautiful, the setting was gorgeous. _Maybe Kyle was smart to dump us…this is living._

Kyle, of course, had invited Kenny and Eric to his wedding, and had apologized for not doing so right away. He had invited Stan as well but Kenny knew for a fact Stan had no intentions of coming.

'_If he wants to throw his life away on some rich bitch, go ahead. See if I really care about that prick,' _Had been his words to the parting Kenny and Eric as they had half heartedly tried to convince him to come to Malibu with them.

Except Kenny knew that Stan cared a lot about "that prick"

-----------

Stan's P.O.V.

Sharon Marsh could not understand why her son didn't want to go to his best friend since the day they were born's wedding.

"Simple. He didn't invite me." Stan lied.

"Oh, he did too!" Sharon was getting sick of her depressed son. So his girlfriend had been a slut, so what? She could have told him that! Why was he taking it out on Kyle?

"I'm sure he'd want you to be there, he's probably very nervous…weddings are like that."

_'I'd be nervous too, if I was marrying a life-sucking bitch.'_

"Please mom, I just couldn't go…I have to think about getting back to Denver, I've been missing a lot of my summer classes I signed up for, and God knows there not cheap. I'll be paying of those debts for the rest of my life…you see I'm not marrying a money mine, as my "friend" Kyle is.

He wasn't sure if Sharon caught the sarcastic emphasis on the word "friend" but she caught something.

She got up and shook her head sadly.

"Dear Stanley, people mean more then debts." And with that she took her leave.

Stan sighed.

It was so like his mom to believe cotton candy quotes like that.

Maybe he had, at one time, thought like that too.

But now he knew the real heartbroken world.

And it sucked. A lot.

----------------------

Cassadi's P.O.V.

"You look great dear, just gorgeous." Cassadi's mom, Lucinda, drawled. "Kyle is going to lose his mind. He's going to be extra excited for your honeymoon." She winked at her daughter.

"Oh mom, we won't be doing anything we haven't done before." She grinned evilly.

"Dear me! I had no idea! I though you were still pure!" Her mom acted shocked, but she wasn't dumb. She knew Cassadi was about as pure as pond scum.

"Just don't tell daddy." Cassadi giggled. Her dad could really care less if she worked at a whore house. He didn't care about much, besides himself and his money.

Cassadi was close to her parents, in an odd sort of way. They never offered her advice, just more money. And why not? Money always fixed their problems! Why not their daughter's? True. Cassadi felt slightly neglected through her young teenage years, but she grew out of it. She was her mother's girl. She accepted never having a normal childhood, just as her mother accepted that her father had a secret mistress. Lucinda didn't mind. She no longer had to put out, she had the money. Even if they divorced she got half. Life worked out. She was just as incapable of love as her daughter was.

Lucinda left shortly after. Cassadi grinned at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing short of stunning.

Cassadi had grown rapidly proud of herself for stealing Kyle from his town and his faggot best friend. It showed her that she was irresistible. Kyle needed her, and she loved it. She loved the thought that at any time, she could drop him and he would be helpless, stranded. So what if he was smart? She was his aid. He belonged to her alone. And once again, Cassadi loved ownership.

-------------------------

Kyle was disgusted with himself. His mom was on his side, bawling her fricking eyes out over the fact that her _baby _was getting married.

So he looked OK, maybe even good, but who cared? He was marrying the devil, even though he wasn't supposed to believe he could go to hell, he believed in the devil, and her name was Cassadi.

And he would soon be eloped to her.

Funny to think just a couple of weeks ago he hadn't a single problem with marrying Cassadi, and now he had a mindful.

"Oh, Kyle, it's just so wonderful to see you with the one you love."

_The one I love?_

_Cassadi?_

Kyle's mom kissed his head and then left, but her words were still ringing in his ears.

_The one I love?_

_Not Cassadi, the one I love?_

They played over and over in his mind like a broken record.

Finally he stood up. He was grinning to himself.

_I don't love Cassadi!_

_I DON'T LOVE CASSADI!_

_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I COULD EVER LOVE CASSADI!_

He was wild with excitement now.

Grabbing a magic marker from off the desk near him, he knew exactly what to do.

---------------

Cassadi's father, Marshall, wiped his sweaty forehead with a cloth.

Cassadi…honey, I have some err…bad news.

"What is it?" Cassadi felt alarmed.

"You best come see."

Marshall dragged his daughter by the arm to the small room where her fiancée was supposed to be getting ready.

"Daddy, you know I can't see Kyle yet! It's bad luck…"

But when she stepped into the room, she saw no Kyle.

Instead, she saw a mirror and the shocked and horrified expression of herself.

On the mirror on black marker read, "Going to find the one I love…Yours Truly, Kyle.

A/N: Ok so it was kind of awkward with the…Cassadi's virginity thing, but it just fit ya' know?

Last chapter is a'coming.


	15. The Third Time Around

A/N: tear tear. my last chapter. We had Thursday and Friday of in Wisconsin, because well, we always do? That's my only explanation. Not that this is really important, you just might want to know. Maybe not. O.K. I admit it. I'm stalling because I don't want to be done with this story…I love it so. It feels like giving up a child or something, but that might be a good thing…I don't know...I'm 14, and not a slut so I've never had a child, (or even tried to…haha..ha) No more stalling! Down to the story…and now…Chapter 15 of  The Second Time Around.  (P.S. to BSB dude…I don't write Kyle/Kenny fan fics, I never really get that pairing)

Kenny's POV

The whole scene was in uproar. Cassadi had fainted and only recently woken up. For once, Kenny noted, she looked like absolute shit. Lucinda was sitting by her side, fanning her and trying to whisper comforting things into her ear, but it wasn't helping. Lucinda was just as shook up as Cassadi. Kenny was pretty sure her Botox was failing; her face was becoming rather droopy.

Kyle's parents, on he other hand, were not at all excited. They looked perfectly calm, and as Ike watched Lucinda and Cassadi scrambling around, voices high and squeaky, the adolescent had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggles.

Cassadi's guests, a good portion of the attendees, were talking quickly and quietly. None of them really liked Cassadi or her family, but they were the richest of all, so they had to pretend to be upset…it seemed mandatory.

"Dude…" Eric's round face was serious, but his fat almond eyes were sparkling with excitement. "We should tell them what's going up."

"Down, dumb ass." Kenny corrected. "What's going _down._" Two elderly ladies seated next to them gasped at Kenny's curse word, but Kenny chose to ignore the old bats.

He approached the podium near the front of set, where at this time, Kyle and Cassadi would be saying their "I do's" if everything had gone as planned.

"Um…attention." Kenny muttered into the connected microphone. "Attention!" he hollered, with more confidence this time.

All the guests turned, surprised to be addressed by such a young, poor looking man.

"Kyle is one of my closest friends. We've known each other for ever, really." Kenny was talking slowly. "I think I might know the reason he left..."

"I _know _the fucking reason he left!" Cassadi said tearfully. "He ran to that fucking asshole, Stan or whatever. He's a fucking fag! I almost married a fag."

Kenny became aware that Cassadi wasn't upset about Kyle running away, she was upset because he was gay, and that she had fucked someone who was gay.

"_Bitch!"_

Kenny had meant for that to be in his mind…but the words formed on his lips as well.

_**Whoops!**_

Kyle's parents looked slightly amused, Ike now had his head in his hands, his whole body shaking with laughter. Eric wasn't even trying to hide his laugher, he let it all out. The guests next to him were looking at him disgustedly. They had never seen such scum. Ironically, they had probably never had fun either, Kenny thought. It went hand in hand.

Kenny jumped off the tiny stage, snickering at his own mistake. He grabbed Eric's hand and pulled that fat man out the doors, both collapsing from laugher as soon as the doors shut behind them.

They didn't fit in well with the rich…

And neither did Kyle.

_-----------------------_

Stan's POV

Stan was a toy. That's what he felt like, a fucking toy that had been broken so many times; he could no longer be fixed.

So his owner had thrown him away for something better.

Something richer, something that cost more.

Cassadi, that horrid wench.

He had told Kenny and Eric he didn't care, it was Kyle's mistake. But honestly, who was _paying _for Kyle's mistake?

Well, it wasn't Kyle.

And as far as that bastard went, Stan had no idea why he was upset. He had seen how truly awful Kyle was, why would he want that?

He was in love with the old Kyle, the one who no longer existed. He had thought he could bring him back. But he couldn't…that Kyle was dead.

The new Kyle was not only a stupid man whore, he was Cassadi's puppet.

"Stan…are you sure you want to go back to Denver? I don't know if you're ready, you look a little down."

"Yeah, mom it's great…I'm fine. I want to go, really." He set his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, honey. You're so depressed, I can just tell. Do you wanna talk about it?" She ran her hand through her only son's hair; it was already messy from being neglected.

"No, I…" he wanted to tell her, but reenacting the seen would be too painful, besides, he would have to explain his gay feelings, although for some reason he felt his mom already knew. "I'm fine."

Sharon stood on her toes to kiss her son's cheek, and then turned his head ever so slighly she could whisper in his ear.

"Kyle will come around, just you watch."

She did know.

And it made him feel ten times better to know she was on his side.

_---------------------_

Kyle's POV

He couldn't make himself think, he was too excited and happy.

"So you're going to Colorado?" Asked the pretty flight attendant as he stepped up to show her his ticket.

"That's what the ticket says, right?" He said grinning; he could tell she was trying to flirt with him.

"Why?"

"I'm going to visit my lover." He answered casually.

"She's very lucky." The attendant flashed him a very toothy white smile.

"I'm very lucky to have _him._" Kyle corrected politely.

The flight attendant's eyes got wide, and she blushed.

"Have a nice flight sir." She spoke rather fast.

"I will thanks!" He chuckled to himself. Poor girl, he really was a dickhead.

----------------

"Hi Mrs. Marsh…is Stan here?"

"Kyle! Whatever are you doing here sweetheart! You're supposed to be on your honeymoon!"

Kyle sighed. "You can't have a honeymoon without a wedding."

"Oh, did she dump you sweetie?" Sharon looked sad for him.

"No, actually. I walked out on her. She wasn't…right for me." Kyle didn't know if Sharon knew who the right one was yet.

"Well, I'm sorry to say Stan recently packed up and headed back to Denver, and I don't know if he's in the mood for company…um, especially yours."

So she did know.

Kyle lowered his voice. "Sharon, please, I know I hurt your son…but that was just plain stupidity. I me again, I swear!"

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea." Sharon frowned.

"Please, I have to see him! Jesus Christ, I love him! I'm trying to make it up!"

Sharon stared at him.

"You what..?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Kyle was losing patience. Every moment wasted was a moment Stan was by himself and God only knows what he could accomplish alone.

"Oh..." Sharon's eyes welled up and she hugged the Jew.

-----------

A/N: Gah! This is so hard….

ok, ok, I can do it.

----------------

Stan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kyle...Hi..."

"Hi..." Kyle whispered back.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to…" Kyle cut him off…

"Let's just not…talk about that."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it…didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I guess."

"No you're not." Kyle grinned sheepishly.

Stan frowned. "Listen what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize…for…you know."

"No, Kyle, I don't."

For being an asshole...and the Cassadi thing." Kyle didn't want to admit this.

"Listen, I have to get up early tomorrow, maybe you should just go before this gets any worse."

"It's bad?"

"Kyle…please."

"No! I came here all the way the fuck from California to talk with you. Getting up early can wait, I think."

"I think not." Stan scowled at him.

"Stan…c'mon. We're going for a walk."

"No! I told you…"

Kyle grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door.

"Kyle!"

"What?"

"I don't want to…"

"Want to what Stan? Are you afraid of what's going to happen?"

"Happen…?"

"With me…now."

"No! I'm not scared of you!"

"Good..." Kyle grabbed his shoulders and slammed Stan into his own front door. It hurt like hell, but when Kyle's lips met with his, the pain felt somewhat like pleasure. Kyle grabbed him around the shoulders and tried to pull him in closer, but Stan finally gained his senses and shoved the other man away.

"Stan…what?" Kyle asked surprised.

"I can't do that..."

"Do what?

"You."

"Me!"

"Yes!"

A playful smile crossed Kyle's lips.

"I didn't ask you to do me…"

"I can't even trust you, you expect me to _be with you?_"

The smile faded.

"What? You can trust me…"

"No, I can't."

"Look…I know I hurt your feelings, but I came to make up for it! Cassadi and I are over! For good! She'd never take me back and even if she would I'd never have her…we can be…"

"Happy?" Stan blinked back tears. "You think we'd be happy? Honestly, with your attitude, happy is the last thing…

"Stan…I love you…come on."

"I don't love you…not anymore. Not after I saw what you're capable of doing to me. Please, just go…I need you to leave me alone."

Kyle, unlike Stan, didn't hide the tears.

"So that's it…" He sobbed. "I make a mistake and you don't love me."

Stan pulled in a shaky breath.

"I guess so."

"Can we even be friends?"

"No, no..." Stan broke down at this time as well.

"There's nothing I can do to fix this?"

"No, just go."

It was a break heart scene…two young men, sobbing in the doorway of a Denver apartment building.

"Well, then…" Kyle said with shuddery words. "It was really nice knowing you, sorry things never worked out."

"Yeah.."

"Bye..."

Then Kyle was gone.

_--------------------_

Stan woke a couple of nights later screaming for Kyle. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number, hoping the red head would still be home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyle?"

"No…Ike."

"Is Kyle there?"

"Uh...yeah, he's leaving for Boston Monday though, so it's a good thing you called now."

"Oh…cool."

"Yeah, one minute. KYLE!"

_What!_

"PHONE."

"Oh."

"Hello?"

"Kyle, its Stan."

The man's voice turned cold.

"Oh….I'm really busy, make it short."

"No hi?"

"I'm not really polite to people who aren't my friends, actually."

"Kyle come on…"

"What is it with you? I try to be nice, you're rude. I try to be rude, you're nice! Make up your mind!

"Whatever, I was thinking…when are you coming home from Boston?"

"Six to Eight weeks, why?" Kyle sounded mildly interested.

"I don't know, we could…like, meet somewhere before you go and hang out. Just us?"

He thought Kyle was going to bring something up about "Not friends" or "Never seeing each other again." Instead there was a pause, and then…

"Ok then."

"Ok, just call me when you get home then?"

"Sure."

"Um, cool…it's going to be nice to see you after so long."

"So…long?"

"Yeah you know, seven years."

Kyle almost dropped then phone.

"Stan, it's…"

Then he got the hint.

"Right, seven years. We so much to catch up on! Do you know I almost got married about a week ago?"

"I had no idea!" Stan gasped.

"Yeah! Weird right?"

"She was a real bitch though."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Well, I'm wasting valuable packing time, tomorrow at two? I can find your place."

"Ok, and Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you for that, if nothing else…"

Kyle grinned to himself.

"Bye Stan!"

"Bye!"

Stan wanted to dance around the room, but he just jumped up excitedly instead.

He was getting a third chance at Kyle.

And the third time _is_ the charm!

The End.

I know, I know. The ending fucking sucked. Get over it. STFU already. LOL. I really _did mean _for them to get together, but I ran out of passion, I guess.

I'm working on another story already:D That is, if you would like to see another story from me, but with this ending I'm not so sure!

No! It wouldn't be a spin-off of this one. This one is over for good, unless someone else chooses to continue it.

**PS: For those of you who didn't get the ending:**

Kyle had become a different person in Stan's eyes, and Stan didn't want Kyle acting like that, so he decided to start over with him, like he hadn't seen him since high school, because the second time around was just too painful. Kyle was willing to change because he loved Stan, you should get it now.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers! 3 for ya'll!


End file.
